Supernatural?
by aaliyahmcrae5
Summary: “What the hell just happened?” “The hell happened the last thing i remember was falling asleep on the Couch.” “Who are they and why do they look so familiar?” “And i really need to stop talking to myself before I start to think im crazier than I already am.” “Well this is how it started.” Warning this story has an OC


It was summer time which means that kids would be bugging their parents about parties, the beach, fairs,parks, carnivals and friends they can't wait to see but that wasn't the case with this girl ,she may of had friend but this is the summer that this fifteen year old could relax and spend time with her sisters or so she thought.

"Alayna come watch tv with me" says a brown skinned girl

"I ain't moving." replied Alayna

"Please come watch tv with me." replied the brown skinned girl

"Kamilah no I wanna relax it's hot." Alayna said

"You are light skinned I am darker than you can you talk about being hot,and maybe if you got out that hot ass room you wouldn't be hot." repiled Kamilah

"Alayna get out that hot ass room and get in the AC in the living room and get Zz out her room" their mother yelled from her bedroom

Groaning Alayna grabbed her phone and her blankets and walked into the living room sitting on the couch and pulling her legs up.

"I don;t understand why I have to watch tv with you, you pain." Alanya said

" i want to spend time with you and you've only watch one episode watched this before . 2. Rude. you your already here." Kamilah replied while going to her other sisters room

"Mommy she's still sleeping."Kamilah yelled walking back to the the light brown couch.

"The hell,how can she sleep in this heat." Her mom said

Kamilah just shrugged and turned in the tv

" whatever, what are we watching."

"We are going to watch Supernatural because dean just cracks me up."

With at said the two girl played from the very beginning of the tv series, They laughed at some of the meet ups that the characters had cried when someone died. Alayna and Kamilah made it to season 7 when Kamilah looked over and realized that Alayna had fallen asleep so she paused the tv on an episode and layed down on the other couch and closed her eyes.

When Kamilah opened her eyes everything was on fire most importantly when she looked up her sister was staring at her as she went up into flames, Kam got up and ran around the house until got to her mom and dad's room they were up in flames,Kam felt numb she couldn't feel anything she collapsed to the floor and looked at the ceiling waiting until the smoke would fill her lungs,with her eyes cracked open she could see someone leaning over her they got closer to her she could see his yellow eyes before she could do anything everything went black.

* * *

**(In kamilahs dream)**

**Kamilah opened her eyes to see she was outside and it was night time,when she stood up she noticed two people walking around upstairs she knew she shouldn't go upstairs but something was telling her to kam Walked through the door she looked around there were pictures on the walls of a woman and men with about a for year old and a baby , kam walked up the stair to here a baby crying and the woman from the picture to walk into the room but, all hell broke loose when kam blinked her eyes, the house was orange with flames and the mn and the two boys were running down the stairs without the woman, kam ran up stairs to see the woman burning on the ceiling, kam turn to run but was met face to face with a man but there was something wrong with this man's eyes the were yellow. **

* * *

The next time kamilah she was moving so she opened her eyes and realized something very important she was moving and was no longer on her mom's couches ,so she you looked around her surrounding

"The hell happened the last thing i remember was falling asleep on the couch." Kamilah whispered to herself.

"Who are they and why do they look so familiar?" kamilah asked herself

then realization hit.

'Thier Sam and Dean Winchester and i'm in the supernatural great.' Kamilah thought to herself.

"And i really need to stop talking to myself before I start to think im crazier than I already am."kamilah said a little to loud

Kamilah was so caught up in trying to figure out what was going on that she didn't realize the car stopped and the two men in the front were looking at outed her mouth.

"Ummmmmm, hey guys whats up."kamilah asked looking at both men and then smiled. "Look I can explain or at least try to."

The short one looked at her then said

"We shoot first talk later" then pulled out a gun, he hesitated before saying

"If you can explain do it before i start shooting."even though he all know it was an empty promise.

"Well this is how it started."


End file.
